Conventional fluid valves include numerous valve trim components assembled together in a valve body. For example, a valve stem may slide in a seal of a bonnet to move an attached valve plug relative to a valve seat. The fluid valve may be open when the valve plug is moved away from the valve seat and may be closed when the valve plug is engaged with the valve seat.